Pendragon Blitz Sequel
by griffin black
Summary: This will make more sense if you read the original 'Pendragon Blitz'. This fic occurs some weeks after and incorporates some of the complexities involving Arthur/Gwen and A/Merlin. It's sort of angsty, if bittersweet at times. Mainly smut, Huzzah!


A/N: This fic contains mentions of past noncon and of the Merlin episode Lancelot and Guinevere, season 2 episode 4. Also, in the original Pendragon Blitz, I went a bit AU (see part one). However, this sequel is definitely situated within the canon of ep. 4. (ETA: I definitely did some post posting betaing, nothing major though.)

Arthur imagines Guinevere's warm hand, strong and worn by work. He imagines the way it would feel against his skin, her knuckles brushing his cheek, her palm pressed to his temple. This is not the first time he has imagined these sensations but it is the first time his thoughts are invaded by another man; Someone else enjoying the comforts of Gwen's reassuring touches. Lancelot. Arthur would have to be blind to miss the affection and joy Gwen and Lancelot shared. Certainly he would risk his life again in an instant to have her safely home in Camelot, never mind Lancelot. Seeing them together though, knowing there was more beneath the surface of their interactions, Arthur almost wished he'd never gone to Hengist's. He'd brought Merlin of course. Whatever else he was, Merlin was trustworthy and cared for Gwen too. What had passed between them so many weeks ago...well, there was an unspoken agreement to leave that in the dark. Arthur almost thought Merlin had all but forgotten it, though that was impossible. Arthur himself would sometimes awaken in the middle of the night, sweat sliding down his back, Merlin's name on his lips, the blank look on his face when he had violated him or the broken words Merlin had let escape after a painful reminder of what he'd done.

As these thoughts drifted, like so many stars winking in and out of view as the day ended, he leant against the window frame. He watched the sky fade from dusty pink to deepest purple until all color had dissolved into inky night. There was a rap at the door.

"Enter."

The door squeaked open, then silence until Arthur became aware of someone clearing their throat. Arthur looked around. "Merlin." He turned back to the window.

"Do you need anything Sire?"

No answer.

"Sire?" Merlin was loath to disturb the Prince after what had happened with Gwen. He could read Arthur's feelings as clearly as he could feel the wood of the door under his fingers.

Whether Gwen had unwittingly monopolized Arthur's attention or not, Merlin was glad to have her back. Besides, Arthur's attention was not perhaps what he wanted. Still, Merlin could not help himself. He stepped forward, closing the door behind him. Slowly he walked toward Arthur's back, silently hoping he'd turn and say something. Merlin studied Arthur's broad shoulders, his tunic taut across them as he leant on his knee, foot perched on the low window sill. The feel of those shoulders, naked under Merlin's hands came uninvited to his mind. He stopped abruptly, just short of where Arthur stood, forcing his mind blank. Arthur let escape a small sound before turning.

"I can't expect her to wait, right?" He echoed his words from their conversation by the river.

Merlin's eyes flashed angrily as he looked up into Arthur's and bit the inside of his cheek, hard, he was so over hearing about his master's love woes. That was just the problem though, Merlin could never not care about Arthur. He saw his reddened cheeks, his blue eyes shining more than necessary, and Merlin reached for him. Without hesitation, Arthur stepped inside the circle of warmth, allowing Merlin to envelop him, making his body a thankless support. Merlin closed his eyes the better to feel the golden strands that pressed against his temple. His heart was thumping in his throat, a reaction to the overwhelming suddenness that was Arthur. Merlin wanted everything to be alright, he wanted this gesture to make it so, but he knew better.

Arthur rocked back slightly, looking down at Merlin like he might say something. Instead, his lips softly touched his. Merlin stumbled back. He was shaking, wishing he was far away, but before he could do anything, Arthur spoke.

"I'm always taking advantage of you, aren't I Merlin?" He quirked his lips upwards, in what should have been a sadistic way but wasn't.

The tendons in Merlin's jaw flexed. Yes, he wanted to say, yes you are. But this is Arthur. His destiny, his...everything. A man who is so unforgivable but Merlin is simply incapable of not forgiving. Arthur sighed, ready to turn away again, but Merlin stopped him by coming closer. Merlin drew Arthur in by the hips and kissed him.

That was when Morgana burst in, Gwen at her elbow. Still in his servant's embrace, Arthur looked up in confusion. Merlin's eyes batted closed and he dropped his arms.

"What--?" Morgana began but whirled to watch as Gwen ran in the opposite direction. She turned back, frowning. "I wanted to thank you again, properly."

Arthur ran a hand over his face, stopping at his eyes to squeeze until he let it drop to his side. "Morgana just leave."

About to apologize she thought better of it and made her exit. Arthur crossed to the door, lifting the latch to lock it.

Merlin strode forward, "Wait, I'll go."

Arthur took him by the shoulders, his grip too tight. "Why is everything such shit? I should just be glad Guinevere is alive and you, your just supposed to be my friend." His voice was loud, frustrated.

"Friend?" Merlin was wary.

"It can't be that simple can it?" Arthur frowned and kissed Merlin, his lips needy.

Stunned, Merlin allowed Arthur to push him towards the bed, allowed Arthur's mouth a wet hot exploration of his own. Arthur pressed himself against Merlin until they fell back against the mattress. They broke apart, Arthur looked wrecked.

"Let me. Tell me you want me to."

What Merlin wanted was to run away like Gwen did. Instead, an overwhelming and unwanted urgency surged through his limbs, making them numb and sensitive all at once. He pulled Arthur onto him, kissing again.

"No. Tell me." Arthur's voice broke a little as he pulled off. "Tell me so it's not like last time."

Merlin gasped a breath and whispered, "I want you."

Arthur ripped off Merlin's tunic and pushed him onto the center of the bed, and hungrily kissed open mouthed down his neck. Arthur's movements were frantic, his need incredible, he didn't want to think about Gwen, he didn't want to think at all. And Merlin let him. He concentrated on twining his fingers into Arthur's ruffled hair as his head dipped down and he began kissing, sucking, biting. Merlin involuntarily spasmed, his hips connecting with Arthur's. Arthur paused and looked up. Merlin's hands slipped from his hair.

Merlin could tell Arthur wanted to speak, but unlike under normal circumstances when Arthur would have spat out exactly what was on his mind, damn it all, he just let his eyes close as he rolled his hips forward, sighing. Merlin reached a hand towards his back, dragging his knuckles across the cloth there. Arthur looked at him again then stood. Merlin sat up on his elbows, not sure if he hoped it was over or not, just knowing the ache of his cooling skin begged for Arthur's touch. Arthur pulled his tunic over his head, tossing it to the floor. Then his hands drifted lower, brushing the front of his trousers. Merlin's breath hitched, his chest's rise and fall faltering.

When Arthur finally pushed in, groaning helplessly at the hot, tight slide, it was different from the first time. This time Arthur had used his spit and fingers to open Merlin, this time he asked permission. Merlin still sort of hated himself but desperately he held down, getting the most he could from the painful bruise of Arthur's hips and cock. Arthur kissed him, licking distractedly into his mouth and Merlin's mind shut down. He shoved Arthur's shoulder hard until he rolled over. Merlin sat up, Arthur still writhing inside him, and with surprising strength he punched Arthur in the jaw. Arthur grunted sharp and loud, instantly stilling. Anger flashing in his blown eyes as he lifted a hand from Merlin's hips and cradled his throbbing face. Before he could speak, with a smirk Merlin placed a hand against Arthur's throat, leaning against it hard for support and savagely forced himself up and down on his cock. Choking, Arthur gripped Merlin's wrist with both hands, Merlin leaned down, barely disrupting his pace, and bit Arthur's bottom lip. One of the Prince's hands fell away as his eyes rolled back and he thrust up to meet Merlin, over and over.

This was the end. As Merlin squeezed and bit and fucked, he realized he loved Arthur, in no uncertain terms. He also knew how easy it would be to fall into the pattern of being there for Arthur when the Prince was confused or lonely and nothing more. Arthur coughed harshly against Merlin's lips and twisted away from his grip. Merlin leaned back a little and dragged his fingers down Arthur's chest.

"Merlin..." Arthur murmured, hoarse, as he gripped his hips hard enough to leave marks and helped him keep the burning pace in, out, in, out...

Merlin fought not to dig his blunt nails into Arthur's sensitive flesh as he felt himself about to come. Then, unbidden, his words about Gwen surged back to him:

'Who's to say nothing can happen?'

Merlin fisted his own cock, grinding onto Arthur and arching, his white throat thrown back, his slim shoulders curved, his entire body wracked with fine tremors. He'd encouraged Arthur, provoked him into admitting his love for Gwen, assured him she would wait...Yet at the end, Arthur was fucking him. Merlin's come spilled across Arthur's chest and chin.

Letting Arthur use his own strength to gain friction between them, Merlin, shuddering, wiped his thumb through his come and brought it to Arthur's lips. Quietly, he sucked it into his mouth and closed his eyes as he too came. When he slipped out, Merlin relaxed on top of him, stretching his limbs and pressing his face in the space between Arthur's shoulder and neck. Arthur did not hug him close as he had the first time. Merlin bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut a moment. Shakily, he rose. Arthur watched him calmly, his lids heavy. Merlin dressed and turned towards the door.

Hand on the latch, he whispered without a backward glance, "I'm glad Gwen is safe."

Arthur jerked up, but Merlin was gone.


End file.
